wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Stormwind University
|image= }} Stormwind University is a university in Stormwind City. History Originally led by Alonis Marris, Stormwind University was a respected and venerated institution in Stormwind for many years. Unfortunately, it was completely destroyed, along with almost all of its faculty, during the razing of Stormwind at the end of the First War. His daughter, Suzanna, in an effort to carry on his legacy, rebuilt the campus. Using secondhand information overheard as a child and a collection of old and half-burned documents, she gathered the greatest minds from around Azeroth and organized them into a working academic organization. Upholding the traditions and legacy of the Marris’, Dean Amara Crowelley leads the faculty in ensuring each student receives the finest education from the best teachers from around Azeroth and Draenor. The University has become known for it’s weekly Literary Conclave and monthly Ambassadorial Education Tours under Dean Crowelley’s administration. Out of Character is a Med./Heavy RP guild, thematically representative of the foremost prestigious institution of higher learning in all of the Eastern Kingdoms. Stormwind University is currently open to all classes, races and backgrounds, although we do ask that all prospective members are able to reasonably articulate their character's involvement in an academic setting such as this. We proudly boast a friendly, inclusive, mature and supportive environment in our guild! Our current course offerings and curriculum range from the scientific (Biology, Engineering, etc.) to the magical (Healing Arts, Portal Magic, etc.) to the practical (Archaeology, History, etc.)! For our IC (and OOC) thespians out there, we've also most recently added a Performing Arts curriculum! And yes, that's right, we even offer coursework in Fashion Design, for all of the sharp dressers and fashionistas among our fine community! (While we do have members among us that run *actual* open-to-the-public classes - such as "Pommie's Pet Battles" instructed by Dr. Pommie Tappet - please do note that we don't expect any of our members to run an actual in-game class if they don't want to. :D However, here at Stormwind University, we're all about personal choice and full roleplay options! Every member has the latitude and freedom to be as creative or laid back as they like!) In addition to academic RP, we also offer plenty of D&D-esque action RP events - both large and small in scale and IC magnitude! - that entail the thrill of excitement and adventure for those so inclined! Despite being a collection of academicians and scholars in our respective fields ICly, many of our number do possess military and/or combat-oriented backgrounds, and are quite capable of defending themselves and those they care about! Especially for the sake of knowledge and academic advancement for all of Azeroth's enlightenment and benefit! ;) We've also been hard at work (and play!) in getting to know many of our peers in the WrA community, and strive to continue to not only recruit new faculty, but also make lasting connections, friendships and even alliances among many individual RP'ers and entire guilds/organizations alike! Even if you're not a part of our University, our members all enjoy frequent walk-ups and open RP, so feel free to join us if you see us around! (We tend to congregate at the old Argent Dawn office buildings in the Cathedral District or the "Stormwind University Library" inside of Stormwind Keep! Or, after-hours, we can also be found at one of the fine drinking establishments throughout the City! :D ) We're also very receptive to outside plots and storylines if you have an idea and would like to involve our University. (ex. Your character might've found an old, strange looking idol or an indecipherable stone tablet in their travels. Why not have it looked at by a learned expert in such matters? :D ) Of course, we do ask that you approach us IC/OOCly via whisper or in-game mail first, so that we can better accommodate your idea! If any or all of this sounds good and you'd like to join our faculty, or your interest is piqued and you'd like to know more, feel free to visit our guild website and have a further look! Stormwind University website Here, you can get more information about us and what we do through our general access forums, and if you like what you see, feel free to fill out a very brief IC/OOC application for our consideration and review! Category:Alliance Guild Category:Guilds